See Yo Next Summer: GANGSTA EDITION
by matsuoka gou
Summary: Enjoy dis shiznit, biatch!
1. Chapter 1

"Now we gotta wait till next summer!" Gou complained loudly as soon as Jacked episode 12 had stopped.

"It aint nuthin but a phat thang, right, biatch? Our thugged-out asses have, what, nine months ta chillax?" Rei holla'd.

Makoto nudged Haru fo'sho. "Nine months. Where could we be by then?"

Haru sighed n' rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes. Jacked had been a big-ass breakall up in fo' him; tha rush of races, tournaments n' tha joy of bein Rinz playa again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. To be honest, his schmoooove ass couldn't straight-up wait until they could start Season 2.

"Yeah yo, but I could straight-up DO mah thang as a manager of tha Iwatobi swim crew when Jacked was on! Now I be just...Kou!"

Nagisa caught a funky-ass butterfly n' flossed Rei. "Look! Da butterfly say dat we shouldn't worry. Just chillax, git on wit our schoolwork n' make freshly smoked up playas. Then, before we know it, Season 2 is ghon be back n' mo' betta then eva."

"Bet thatz how tha fuck all tha fangirls is dealin wit dat shit..NOT," Rin holla'd, surprisin dem hoes cuz dat schmoooove muthafucka hadn't straight-up been invited ta talk. "They want mo' action. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. They want Haru ta lick me, Haru ta lick Makoto. Basically, tha next episode is ghon be a lick gangbang. For Haru."

"Yeah, finally gettin' some action up in here!" Makoto socked tha air.

Rin smirked, n' Haru sighed again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Can our laid-back asses just be like we used ta be," Haru holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Before Nagisa came, took our asses ta tha oldschool swim club, re-acquainted our asses wit Rin, then demanded we started a swim crew. Before we actually, you know, _became _the Iwatobi swim crew."

"Chicks dig swimmers now," Makoto holla'd.

"I thought you was gay," Rin holla'd, confused.

"Ummmm, itz on n' off," Makoto insisted.

Da gang went back ta Haruz house. Gou flicked all up in magazines while tha TV boomed, Makoto n' Haru ate mackerel sandwiches all up in tha table (Makoto made tha sandwich, Haru grilled tha mackerel. Dat shiznit was a cold-ass lil couplez activity) n' Nagisa, Rei n' Rin painted they nails.

"Uhhh, thatz what tha fuck hoes do at slumber parties!" Gou cried.

"This be a slumber party?" Nagisa shrieked.

"Duh, you brought yo' chillin bag, right?" Haru axed from tha kitchen, raisin a eyebrow.

"Ohhh snap."

"Yo ass can always share mine, Nagisa," Rei grinned.

Nagisa smiled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This slumber jam would be one ta remember.

"Yo ass know, seein as we all together now, how tha fuck bout we play some jam games?" Makoto asked.

"Like what?" Gou inquired. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Piggy up in tha Middle, biatch? Nah, dat gives me n' Nagisa a unfair advantage!"

"How tha fuck bout Murder up in tha Dark?" Nagisa piped up, ignorin Gouz rude comment. "I be bout ta tap one of mah thugss head up in tha dark, it could be mine, n' they'll be tha murderer n' shit. When I say go, we strutt round up in tha dark n' tha murderer will pretend ta bust a cap up in people, n' they'll pretend ta take a thugged-out dirt nap. Yo ass must use yo' detectizzle game ta uncover tha murderer!"

"Why don't our laid-back asses just put all tha different rolez up in a funky-ass box, n' we take a slip of paper from tha box n' read it ourselves, then put it back up in n' remember what tha fuck our role is, biatch? There could be Detectizzle or Murderer n' shit. Then our crazy asses have five minutes ta strutt around, sort of find our hidin places, n' when itz dark, tha murderer wears night vision gogglez n' comes ta git us."

"Thatz good!"

"Letz play!"

Soon, they was all ready. "We all have our roles, right?" Nagisa asked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Everyone nodded, no muthafucka darin ta make they eyes flicker n' shit. They all stayed still as statues, not wantin ta either expose they posizzle as tha murderer or receive accusations.

"Five minutes before tha lights go out. Go!"

Haru n' Makoto rushed off together n' shit. Da last thang Haru saw was Rin dartin up tha back door before Makoto hustled his ass tha fuck into a cold-ass lil cupboard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "It aint nuthin but mah storage cupboard," Haru whispered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I know what tha fuck we can do. Through here!" Haru opened a secret compartment n' they crawled through.

"Yo crazy-ass secret room, eh?" Makoto holla'd creepily.

"Buzz off, or I be bout ta push you outta dis thang."

"Where is we even going?"

"By tha basement door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. No Muthafucka will find our asses here."

"It aint nuthin but pitch black, Haru."

"Yo ass wanna win dis game, right?"

"Eww, there be a some sort of fungus drippin on mah head."

"I couldn't give a fuckin shit!"

In Haruz bedroom, Rei n' Nagisa dropped ta they stomachs n' wriggled under tha bed, wrappin theyselves up in oldschool bedsheets so they looked like part of tha massive pile of rubbish down there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Da lights went up n' Nagisa let up a lil squeal, immediately covered up by Rei. "Wonder how tha fuck any suckas is bustin," Rei muttered.

"They'll be fine," Nagisa whispered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "It aint nuthin but just our asses we gotta be worried about."

"Mmm," Rei holla'd, pushin up his wild lil' freakadelic glasses.

"Ow, Rei! Don't bust a nut on me!"

"Sorry."

Meanwhile, Rin was up in tha back garden, when his hand kicked it wit one of mah thugs's. "Gou?" da thug whispered.

"It aint nuthin but Kou!"

"I be takin dat as a gangbangin' fo'sho, brother, itz mah dirty ass. Letz stick together."

"Alright. This mo' betta not be a trap."

**Note: Nuff props fo' readin mah story. I hope ta make mo' Jacked stories, both crack n' serious, on dis account fo' realz. Also, ooh cappin' up in tha dark! Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck do you be thinkin tha 'murderer is', biatch? Remember, they may all be up in crewz of two yo, but one of these playas is tha fake murderer, so some muthafucka is bein betrayed hommie! Prepare fo' mo' biaatch!**


	2. Chapter 2

"It aint nuthin but so _dark _in here."

"Shut up, Makoto."

"But Haruuuuuu..."

"Shut dat shit. I couldn't give a fuckin shit."

Then there was a ear-splittin scream. "No prizes fo' guessin whoz ass dat was," they holla'd.

They had agreed dat once there was a thugged-out dirtnap, they'd emerge from they hidin places ta gather round tha body. Then they'd have five mo' minutes ta run back away then tha murderer would come again.

They all flossed up (Makoto n' Haru covered up in soot) n' surrounded Nagisa, sprawled up along tha bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Rei mimed sobbing.

"So tha murderer has fronted they first victim," Haru holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "One of our asses is tha murderer n' shit. Makoto," he pointed ta him, "Rin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Gou fo'sho. Me. Or Rei." Dude looked around, as did tha others fo' a while.

"Five minutes start...now!" Haru holla'd, n' they all darted back ta they hidin places.

They stayed there fo' twenty minutes, chattin on tha fuckin' down-lowly amongst theyselves. "I wonder whoz ass tha killa is," Haru whispered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Could be me, you, Rei, Gou, or Rin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I be thinkin itz Rin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude did seem a funky-ass bit...in a hurry ta git outside. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So his schmoooove ass could view the- outside!" Haru gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Rin went outside. I didn't peep Gou."

"Gou went ta tha livin room yo, but dat has a way up as well."

"They might be together."

"One of dem might be tha killer."

"Bet you itz Rin."

They paused.

"Rei might still yet be tha killa n' shit. Or mah dirty ass. Or you," Haru holla'd.

"I be not, Haru," Makoto holla'd, lookin tha fuck into his wild lil' fuckin eyes (although Haru couldn't see). "I promise."

"I promise too," Haru holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I know dis game aint real yo, but it almost feels real. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Seein Nagisa like that, well, da ruffneck did a phat thang of pretending."

"I know. But tha sooner we uncover tha murderer, tha sooner we can peep a gangbangin' film wit popcorn n' Coke. Or suttin' stronger, if you still up fo' dat nine months thang-"

"Fuck dat shit, Makoto."

"Ok."

They waited before they heard another scream, then they rushed towardz tha sound. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Rin lay supposedly dead on tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Gou seemed ta rush up ta his ass all up in tha same time as Haru n' Makoto. Rei was already there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Da supposedly dead Nagisa was twerkin up in tha kitchen ta 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus.

"Rin is dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. That lowers tha suspects," Rei holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "It aint nuthin but either me, Gou, Haru or Makoto." Da way Rei looked at Haru flossed dat da ruffneck distrusted his muthafuckin ass.

"Whoever capped mah brutha will pay!" Gou snapped, n' they all parted ways.

"I be pretty shizzle itz Rei," Makoto holla'd.

"Yeah. Gou wouldn't be all kindsa sneaky as ta 'kill' her own brother."

They carried on strutting. Meanwhile, Rei hid under tha bed again, sighing, n' Gou darted tha fuck into a funky-ass bush by her brotherz dirtnap place.

**Note: Short chapter n' shit. Da killa may be revealed next episode, also some late arrivals ta tha jam dawwwwg! Next episode we will meet: Nitori, Seijuuro, tha mackdaddy, stuck muthafucka n' Gouz random playa dawwwg!**


	3. Chapter 3

"One mo' murder, then we'll know whoz ass tha murderer is," Haru holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "It aint nuthin but probably either Rei or Gou fo'sho. We bout ta see."

"Yo ass know, dat nine months deal is_ still_ available-"

"No."

"Ok."

"A BODY HAS BEEN FOUND!" Nagisa cried, obviously done wit twerking. They all rushed up ta where Rei lay on tha ground of tha main room. Makoto n' Haru stared at Gou, n' her big-ass booty stared right back at em.

"It aint nuthin but time ta cast our votes, wit a reason why. Gou, you go first."

"Makoto betrayed you, Haru-chan!" Gou snapped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "HEz tha killa playa! Don't trust him!"

"Gou has been tha killa n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch probably capped Nagisa first, then when dat biiiiatch was wit Rin dat shiznit was too risky ta stay wit him, so she capped him, then gots Rei at random, ta make her rap believable now," Haru holla'd.

"Dat shiznit was Gou," Makoto holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I was wit Haru tha whole time, how tha fuck could I have capped anybody?"

Nagisa giggled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "You've chosen Gou!" da perved-out muthafucka holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Da killa was, indeed, Gou!"

Rin n' Rei strutted tha fuck into tha room. "Yup!" Nagisa called. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I left Rei ta peep whoz ass was comin cuz I heard footsteps. Gou quickly fake murdered mah crazy ass then ran, so as soon as Rei emerged from under tha bed dat biiiiatch was straight-up gone."

"Me n' Gou hid up in tha back garden up in a funky-ass bush," Rin holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I guess I never suspected her n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So dat dunkadelic hoe turned on me n' holla'd sorry yo, but havin me round was too risky."

"Then I realized dat shiznit was Gou, cuz I knew dat Haru n' Makoto was together, n' come on, Makoto would never stop pesterin Haru fo'sho. I'd find it hard ta believe dat he'd be able ta space up dat wack nine months deal n' cappin' people," Rei holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "So Gou realized, not a moment too late, dat I must suspect her, so she gots mah dirty ass. Fortunately fo' you two, her dope ass didn't realize dat you'd both trust each other n' dat dat biiiiatch would, indeed, be discovered."

Gou went red. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Dat shiznit was a wack game," she muttered.

"Nope, you just stupid," Rin holla'd.

"Shut up."

Makoto grinned, then tha doorbell rang. Gou opened it doggystyle. "Nitori! Errrr..."

"They call me Little Nit," a small, younger version of Nitori slurred. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "How tha fuck is you, babe?"

Gou flushed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Yo muthafucka, Little Nit fo' realz. And Nitori, of course," she added quickly, bobbin Nitoriz hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Fuck dat shit, I never knew you had a lil brother."

"Indeed, I never holla'd at anybody of mah smalla brother," Nitori holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Because I knew dat da thug would not be bigged up in mah circle of playas."

"Da posh prats," Rei murmured.

"Senpai," Nitori holla'd, turnin ta Rin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "That nine months deal, it is still available, I believe?"

"No."

"Ok."

Makoto smirked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Unlucky."

"And Seijuurou!" Gou exclaimed happily, then blushed when she realized how tha fuck bangin dat biiiiatch was. Little Nit gots up a cold-ass lil blunt n' started ta take a long-ass drag.

"Yo, Gou," Seijuurou holla'd, tryin ta hide his smile. "Please, just call me Sei."

"No."

"Ok."

_It aint nuthin but cuz I wanna bust a nut on sayin yo' name up in whole, _Gou thought.

_Well thatz good, cuz I wanna take you ta Roscoe's House of Chicken and Waffles sayin mah name, _Seijuurou thought.

"Ama-chan! Friend-chan!"

"Please, just call me Friend."

"Yo muthafucka, muthafuckas," Ama-chan holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I believe dis event calls fo' a funky-ass forty of oldschool champagne!"

"How tha fuck old?" Little Nit asked, raisin his wild lil' fuckin eyebrows.

"Don't question me!"

"Ok, babe," holla'd Little Nit. "Now, where is tha bangin' girls?"

"Hush, Little Nit!" Nitori hissed.

"Right here, dude," Nagisa holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Right here."


End file.
